


United, by Soul and Love

by KeeboTheDreamingRobot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: #Pegoryu Week 2018, Ann helping them out again as usual, Birthday, Day 3, I'm a genius, M/M, There's also a wedding part here, but this time with Yusuke and Makoto, ft. Ryuji's mom, so it's 2 days in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeboTheDreamingRobot/pseuds/KeeboTheDreamingRobot
Summary: Akira had a dream of being married to the one he loves. Turns out, this became the spark they need to make their feeling mutual.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So... day 3 of pegoryu week. Birthday. yep.  
> Also, since I haven't made the appropriate fic on day 1, I decided to put it here instead so that's two birds in one stone!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

_??? _

Akira regains consciousness and saw himself in front of the mirror, hair slicked back and wearing a white tuxedo with a black vest underneath and red tie. It seems that he’s in a dressing room of sorts as he can only see closets, mirrors, and grooming equipments.

“Did I dozed off or something?” Akira questioned himself and proceed to groom himself.

 

Moments after, someone knocks at the door. “Sir, are you ready for your big day?”

“Ah, yes. I’m ready.” Akira responded and leaves the room shortly after.

With veiled personnel assisting him, Akira was led to the wedding hall. There, thousands of personas are eager to see this ceremony. 

Nervous, Akira proceeds to the altar and waits for his soon-to-be wife.

* * *

Soon after, the music played as the bride set foot on the hall, making heads turn towards the bride.

The second Akira saw his bride, he froze in shock on what appeared before his eyes. Instead of a girl, it was Ryuji, his best friend, that he was getting married to him.

_ “Holly shit! Is this for real?!”  _ Akira said on his mind.

Ever since they first met, Akira had a crush on Ryuji. Everytime he saw the blond, his day brightens up. He likes being on his side always, which Ryuji didn’t mind. He even has several wet dreams of him and Ryuji having sex.

_ “I am actually marrying him! OH. MY. GOSH! This is a dream come true!”  _ Akira internally screams as his dreams are slowly becoming true.

Slowly, Ryuji gently walked to the altar with his mother as his escort. 

* * *

When Ryuji arrived at the altar, he and Akira faced each other as the officiant started his opening remarks.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Akira’s and Ryuji’s marriage. As they bind their everlasting love...”

During that entire speech, Akira is just staring at Ryuji’s radiant face, still can’t believe that this is happening.

After that long speech, the officiant the big question.

“Akira, do you accept this man before you as your loving wife?”

Exhilarated, Akira said the words with all his heart. “I do.”

“Ryuji, do you accept this man before you as your ever-loving husband?”

During Ryuji’s silence, Akira is starting to get on edge.

_ “Is he gonna say yes? Is he gonna say no? C’mon Ryuji! Say it!”  _

“I do.”

At that instant, Akira felt the happiest moment of his life. He is now finally united with his beloved.

“May I have the rings?” The ringbearer moved onward and offered the rings, which then they wore to each other.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

Right after their marriage became official, Akira grabbed this instant to kiss his now beloved wife. The crowd cheered, clapped, and wept at the newlyweds now vowed to be together forever. As they were kissing, Akira’s consciousness slowly fades away.

* * *

_ Shibuya _

Akira woke up in the sight of his usual ceiling of LeBlanc.

“Hey, Akira! Wake up!” Morgana pounced at the raven’s body.

“Gimme five minutes.” Akira grunted as he tried to go back to his sleep.

“You’re gonna be late for school! Don’t let the boss wake you up.”

Annoyed at the cat’s warning, Akira gets out on his bed.

_ “It was just a dream. Of course. There’s not even a one-in-a-billion chance that would happen.”  _ Akira said to himself and sighed at disappointment.

As he is fixing his bed, he noticed something. “Hmm?”

He has something on his ring finger. It has the shape of a ring, though it was transparent enough to barely see it’s true form.

“Could this be…”

* * *

_ After class _

Akira is starting to get the vibe that the dream from earlier is real. When he and Ryuji met at the train station, he was deeply blushing and scarily quiet from the train to the school. He didn’t show up at the rooftop during lunch too so that raised his suspicion that he had that dream too.

As Akira leaves the classroom to go home, Ryuji called him.

“Hey uh, Akira.” The blond sheepishly asked.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Ryuji?” Akira tried to be as natural as he can.

“Can I uh, talk to you a bit? Just the two of us.” Akira can see the redness of Ryuji’s face and his fingers fidgeting.

“Sure.” He responded.

“Cool. Let’s talk at the rooftop.” Ryuji said as he climbs upstairs, which Akira followed shortly.

* * *

After they arrived at the rooftop, Ryuji seems to be fidgeting even more.

“So? What do you want to talk about?” Akira kept his calm facade as he knew that Ryuji will talk about that dream.

“I uh… had this weird dream last night.” Ryuji is visibly shaking in embarrassment.

_ “I knew it!” _

“I was married to you… of all people.” Ryuji is blushing deep red at this point. “ I-I-It wasn’t intentional or anything!! I knew you were not into guys so…” Akira suddenly stole a kiss to Ryuji while he was talking.

“I had that dream too, and it was the best dream I ever had.” Akira seductively said as Ryuji froze in place.

“It… was the best dream?” Ryuji was astonished at Akira’s remarks.

“Yes.”

“A-Aren’t you grossed out? Or anything?”

“Why should I?”

Ryuji just gasped in enthrallment as their feeling becoming mutual to each other.

Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hand and showed the transparent ring they both have. “If I am grossed out, this ring in our hands will not be here. That dream will not happen.”

Akira closed the gap between their faces, to the point that their foreheads are touching. “Ryuji, I love you. From the very day I met you, I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you too, Akira.” Both of them shared their feelings and let their lips intertwined as they were dancing in the flames of love.

And from that moment on, Akira and Ryuji are now united, by soul, and by love.


	2. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since that day, Akira and Ryuji are inseparable. Now that it’s Ryuji’s birthday, Akira decided to take the extra step and prepare something big for his beloved.

_July 2nd_

Realizing that Ryuji’s birthday tomorrow, Akira called Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto for a meeting.

“Okay, we’re all here, except for Ryuji.” Ann said.

“So, what could be the urgency to gather us for a meeting?” Yusuke asked.

“Okay, I’ll cut the chase. Ryuji’s birthday is tomorrow and I need your help to make it as grand as possible.”

“So that’s why you called us.” Makoto pondered.

“Yes.”

“I can order the cake!”

“Perhaps a painting as a gift would suffice?”

“I could make the decorations for the party.”

“Ann, you are close to Ryuji’s mom, right?” The raven asked.

“Huh? Yeah. I have her phone number.”

“Can you ask her if she’s available tomorrow? If she is, tell her we’re celebrating Ryuji’s birthday at their house and we need to borrow the house.”

“Sure thing! I’m very sure she’ll like it!” Ann chippers.

“Then it’s settled! Ann will help me find the perfect cake for him while Yusuke and Makoto will decorate the house tomorrow.”

The three agreed in unison and proceed with their plan.

 

Makoto and Yusuke went to the art material shop to buy the materials they need while Akira and Ann went to the bakery she recommended. They also went to the jewelry store and bought their gifts for him.

Ann hums with excitement as they leave the bakery. “This is gonna be fun!”

“It sure is.”

Ann stopped humming and puts a serious look on her face. “It used to be this fun. Ryuji’s birthday that is.”

“Used to?”

“Back in middle school, Ryuji always invites me and Shiho to his birthday party. It was fun, very fun. His mom is always smiling, everything in that house is filled with love. Even though the gifts he receives are cheap, he still cherishes it like it was the greatest treasure on earth.”

Ann laughed a bit. “If you were there, I’m pretty sure you’ll never see or taste anything sweeter than his smile.”

Akira muttered, “Yeah… you’re right.”

A brief moment of silence had passed before Ann spoke again. “Akira, thanks for making Ryuji happy.”

Akira tilted his head, “Why the sudden gratitude?”

Ann looked down, “I’ve known Ryuji way longer than you do and yet I didn’t do anything on his darkest times. I can’t even get close just to comfort him. So, thank you. Thank you that you’re there when he needs someone.”

Akira smiled and nodded at Ann’s gratitude, “No need to thank me. After all, you’ve done your best now that you two are friends again.”

Ann stretches her arms into the air, “Oh that reminds me! I have somewhere to go with Shiho today! Bye! See ya tomorrow!”

Akira waves goodbye as she rushes to the train station.

“Fun, huh…”

 

_Midnight_

Akira got a call from Ryuji as he was about to go to bed.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Sorry if I woke you up.”

“No, no it’s okay! So, what’s the matter?”

“Are you free tomorrow? Let’s go hang out!”

“Sure thing!”

“Sweet! Welp, see ya tomorrow!” Ryuji hanged up the call.

After that call, Akira sends a message to the group chat they had.

**Akira:** Guys, I can’t help you decorate the house. Ryuji asked if we can hang out tomorrow and I had to say yes.

**Ann:** Don’t worry about it! We gotcha covered!

**Yusuke:** We can take care of the decorations. We also have his mother to help.

**Makoto:** You can leave everything to us! Go have fun with Ryuji.

**Akira:** Thanks guys! Good luck tomorrow!

 

_July 3rd_

After they hang out and fish, Akira is escorting Ryuji on his way home, unaware of the surprise awaits.

“I never knew fishing would be so much fun!” Akira said.

“Told ya! You need to bring your inner oldness once in a while! Hehe.” Ryuji laughed. “But Wow! Even though I enjoyed being there alone, being with you there is SOOOOO much fun! Too bad you didn’t catch anything though.”

“But you know the biggest catch I have? It’s you!”

“Here it is! The cheesy Akira we know and love!”

“Well, not as cheesy as that burger we ate the other day.”

“That burger is literally covered with cheese, dude!” Ryuji laughed. “Our hands are completely covered with cheese after that!”

“And I only taste the cheese in that burger. Just cheese!”

“Yeah! Like what the eff’! We could have just buy some cheese, melt it and chug it!”

“That’s a very bad idea to try.”

“But it’s fun to try!”

Few minutes after, Akira and Ryuji have arrived at the apartment.

“Welp, we’re here. Thanks for hanging out with me today, babe.” Ryuji kissed him in the cheek.

“Anything for you, Ryu!” Akira leaves as Ryuji enters the room.

 

When Ryuji unlocked the door, he only saw a dark apartment.

“Mom? You here?” No one responded.

“Huh, maybe she went to the grocery.” He said to himself as he finds his way to the switch.

As he flipped the switch on, sounds of confetti pop off.

“Uwah!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYUJI!” Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke greeted him loudly.

“Guys…” Ryuji started to tear up.

“Happy birthday, my love!” Akira greeted him from behind while handing his present to him.

Ryuji opened Akira’s gift, to find a set of rings inside.

Akira kneels down before him, “Will you accept me as your legal boyfriend?”

Ryuji gasped, “HELL YEAH!!!” He leaped into Akira’s arms and kiss him passionately.

Meanwhile, Ann’s squealing so hard while shaking Makoto at the romantic sight and Yusuke is sketching this so that he could paint it later.

“Now, now, boys! Finished your studies first before getting married!” Ryuji’s mom warned them.

“Yes, mom! We know!” Ryuji responded and blew the candles.

“Now cut it like it was your wedding day!” Ann shouted with excitement.

“For real?!”

“Well, if you say so.” Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hand and handle the knife together.

After they cut a slice, Akira can hear Ann’s squeal from afar. The couple took the slice and spoonfed each other.

“This is the best birthday ever. Thanks!” Ryuji’s lips touched Akira’s as he went for the aggressive kiss.

“You must be hungry now. Come, let’s eat!” Ryuji’s mom called as she set the table with the dishes she made. After they help her out set the table, they eat and celebrate Ryuji’s best birthday yet.


End file.
